


The Wizard and his Desert Rose

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Chapur needs happiness, F/M, Kad is meant to be adorable, Magic, Matriarchy, Romance, Sultana - Freeform, Sultanate, because i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Having been given a second Chance at life Chapur has shed his old name and embraced life as Chapur. When the neighbouring nation of Ameer sees a new Sultana take the throne and she makes a call for a new court wizard, Kahir sends Chapur to represent the Full Moon kingdom hoping that being in a new place may give Chapur a real chance to start over.Sultana Ameer el-Kahvan has come of age to take the throne from her elder brother Ardeth.  While she has studied and worked her whole life for this moment she faces opposition in the form of advisors who had hoped to use her brother to gain more power before she came of age.  She needs someone she can rely on, someone from out side who wouldn't gain anything from siding with the advisors... someone with power enough to help her make real change.
Relationships: Chapur/OC, Kahir/Gina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Ameer Sultanate

"The Ameer sultanate, with the recent ascension of the crown princess to Sultana the country is facing political backlash from advisors to the Prince." Chapur frowned as Kahir gestured to the map between them, He was Chapur now. After the conflict in the ruins of his past He had woken and known, he was being given a chance, One chance, to change his ways, a chance unknowingly given to him by the new Queen Gina, and the former Genie Light.

"Any change is going to cause conflict why do we need to be involved, wouldn't it only cause issues? As I remember the Ameer sultanate is very self contained." He commented Tapping the map lightly, the country was smaller than it surrounding neighbors, despite that it had never seen any sort of external conflict, probably because it was to small to be bothered with and it's land was largely desert. While Merchants permitted past the gates claimed the royal city was lush with life Chapur wasn't one to take rumors at face value.

"It was, 70 years ago, but they've relaxed their boarders since then, Our kingdom and the Ameer Sultanate are allies, we do trade with them and now that the Sultana has taken the throne her brother Ardeth will be coming here to help guide Gina in establishing more schools." Kahir explained, Chapur tried not to grit his teeth at the reminder. A lot of his knowledge of neighboring countries was 70 years old… it was frustrating. His all consuming desire for the lamp had meant his usual strict studies had fallen to the way side. He was disgusted in himself for allowing such a thing to happen.

"That sounds reasonable, if they have ties to the moon kingdom I can understand your concern but I still fail to see where I fit in all of this." Chapur said his voice calm despite his inner annoyance at himself.

"The Sultana is seeking a Wizard, she'll be vetting several from across the continent in a few days I'd Like you to go as our representative." Kahir explained, Chapur wasn't sure what to say, he certainly hadn't expected that, despite his vow to reject time space magic with his new chance at life he had been kept in the confines of the Full Moon kingdoms royal city. He'd never been expressly told not to leave but there had been the clear implication when Kahir had accepted him back. Again largely due to Ginas influence and damndable forgiving nature. For a while Chapur had wondered if he wouldn't have been better off exiled, At least then he could have traveled and rebuilt his knowledge.

"We don't have many magicians any more, While our focus on the sciences has helped us advance in many ways it's also cost us our connection to the metaphysical, And, I feel this may be a good opportunity for you as well." Kahir seemed hesitant before standing walking to the big window of the state room they were in looking out over the city.

"You have been reborn as Chapur, This is your life now, nothing before, Keeping you here… isn't fair, I can't say I understand all your decisions, but the dignity of your blood I did… I do. And the need to learn and understand." He turned now a soft expression on his face Chapur had never seen.

"Perhaps if the Sultana selects you as the court wizard, you'll be able to really have this new life you've been given. No reminders of before, no tension, no weary eyes." Kahir continued, Chapur shifted uncomfortably. He was good at ignoring what didn't suit him, so he had convinced himself he wasn't bothered by the whispers, by the untrusting or flat out hostile looks from those who worked in and around the palace. He may not have wanted anything to do with the coup the prime minister had tried to enact but having been close to him for so long had cast a deep shadow of suspicion on his every move.

Kahir wasn't wrong, If Chapur did leave to the sultanate he would have a clean slate. Many of the details of the coup had been kept under wraps, save the prime ministers involvement, in fact his name hadn't really been mentioned at all. And a smaller closed off country? What where the odds even if they traded with Full Moon kingdom, that they knew anything about the coup?

"Chapur, You have no reason to trust me, I know this, I'm a son of the blood line that usurped yours, I can't change that, but I can give you this chance. Gina believes in your promise to make a new life for yourself. And in the time since you've been here you've given me no reason to question your motives either. So, I ask as King, will you Wizard Chapur, go to the Ameer Sultanate as the representative of the Full Moon kingdom?" The formality of the words felt at odds with the sincerity of them, Kahir was showing a deep trust in him and Chapur, loath he was to admit it, was humbled and after a moment stood and bowed his head respectfully

"I will." He said simply, his simple response wouldn't be thought on to deeply for which he was grateful, it wasn't his nature but the thick ball in his throat that had kept him from saying any more before turning and exiting the room to prepare for the journey. It would take three days to get to the royal city of Ameer, and if this selection was to happen soon Chapur would need to leave right away.

* * *

Three days later in the company of a few traveling merchants who had been headed that way Chapur looked up at the grand gates of the royal city of the Ameer Sultanate. The white walls gleamed like a pure pearl in the morning sun and even from a distance they had seen it's glow as the day had dawned.

As the merchants presented their Papers of passage to the guards at the gate Chapur pulled a rolled parchment from the pack at his side. It was tied and marked with the royal seal of the Full Moon Kingdom and with it where Papers of invitation. With these ready he presented them to the guard that approached, he studied them closely before allowing Chapur to pass.

"They're much stricter today I wonder what's going on?" one of the merchants commented idly as they passed through the large gate.

"The Sultana has been appointed, maybe they've increased security?" another suggested Chapur nodded in agreement, it was probably that, and if the sultana was inviting wizards from all over to the city they were probably being careful to make sure only the wizards came in and no dangers. Of course his thought where interrupted as he really processed they city he'd just entered.

It was beautiful, that was the only word for it. The buildings covered by white stone like the outer walls but surrounded by lush plant life, palm fronds and hotly colored flowers like gems, Along the streets canals tiled with granite and occasionally dotted with Lapis or gold flowed with clear cool water that he could see children playing in, Vines draped between homes adorned with flowers and heavy leaves so much vibrant color! The flowers where so big unlike what he was used to and the air just felt cooler, cleaner here, It was as if by passing through the gate he had entered another world. 

"Wizard Chapur?" a sudden voice caught his attention from his rapture and he looked down to see a boy just barely a man catching the reigns of his horse. He nodded eyeing the boy who smiled brilliantly up at him

"Welcome to the royal city of Ameer, I am Kad, I'll be your aide during your stay, if you need anything at all just ask me, if you'll come with me sir all the wizards are to meet in the Temple of Sacred water, once everyone has arrived you will proceed along the main road to the palace." Kad explained It seemed very ceremonial, but Chapur didn't know much about the Customs here, even the older ones so he let the boy, Kad, lead his horse to the temple.

The temple itself was quiet grand, like much of the city it had a façade of the same pearly white stone but was also over flowing with plants, flowering vines draped from large open balconies, while waterfalls spilled down along the side of the temple along channels tiled with Lapis, inside was wonderfully cool beautiful mosaics adorned the walls and floor of the temple. Already several wizards where inside, while some spoke others where reading, but the Majority of them where gathered around a shining Gem seeming suspended in the air by nothing but the power it emitted the gem hovered over a grand fountain the water he had seen before seemed to bubble out of continuously. 

"The Crystal of Marduk…" he breathed in utter awe. To think such a valuable treasure was being kept in this closed city… no wonder they kept sealed off. That was why the inside of the walls was so lush and cool. As he stepped forward however he frowned faintly, no, this… it didn't feel right, the gem floating there was indeed powerful, but the Crystal of Marduk was a gods gift, the power here should have been significantly more. He would have expected it to press against him a heavy weight of energy and power but… there wasn't anything like that.

"Amazing isn't it?" Chapur looked over as a young wizard stepped up beside him, he couldn't get a good look at her as she wore heavy ceremonial robes, in fact many of them where dressed to the nines. Perhaps he should have?... No He was changing his life, that meant avoiding the princes trapping as well, his plain robes would suffice, he was here to show his magic not to show off his style.

"Impressive certainly." He murmured still debating whether he should ask about the crystal or not.

"You don't seem to pleased, is something the matter?" the wizard asked turning her face to him, her face was covered showing only rich vibrant blue eyes that startled him with their deep color.

"Hmm? No, nothing of importance." He said finally pulling his eyes away and looking back at the gem.

"I'm quite impressed, everyone here is done up, like this was some kind of show of grandeur and not a show of skill. But not you…" She commented. Why was she still talking to him? He hadn't exactly given the impression of wanting to keep up conversation.

"I don't need fine silks to show how capable I am… Unlike some." He said casting her a glance, perhaps she'd take the hint but she only chuckled

"It's true, I tried to find the simplest robes I owned, but it seems like even they are too nice. Well, thank you for speaking with me, enjoy your visit." She said calmly sweeping away to merge with the crowd. What an odd woman. Chapur shook his head and banished her from his mind, no matter, he couldn't imagine it would be long before this show got started. And that's what it felt like, a show. Was this Sultana really taking this search seriously? Why did this feel more like some event then a real search for a competent wizard?

Not long after the woman left a horn sounded and a man in heavy ornate robes stepped in, he was much older with a long white bear adorned with golden beads. The robes favored the strong lapis blue color that was so prevalent highlighted with fine gold stitching. In one hand he held a staff, though he leaned slightly as if he was using it more as a walking stick then a magical channel. That explained why the Sultana was seeking a new wizard, even from this distance Chapur could see the man who had entered didn't have long for the world.

"Welcome to the Royal city of Ameer. You wizards who have travelled far and wide to come to our land have brought to the sultana great pleasure by answering her summons. Now with all in attendance You shall follow the grand promenade to the Palace where you will have an opportunity to show the Sultana what all you are capable of." The elderly mage explained. Despite the stir of excitement Chapur still felt unease, why was this being treated as such a grand affair, he'd never known the like. Was it simply because the city was usually closed to outsiders save merchants? That was a possibility but this seemed more than that.

They were lined up in order of arrival Chapur didn't mind being last, it meant he would have time to focus on his magic and study the city before his turn. With another blare of the horns the Wizards began there trek along the wide main road. People gathered on either side to watch the procession of guests wondering at their clothing and how they carried themselves, Prompted by the children's cheering a few of the wizards shot simple spells sending colorful sparks of light dancing through the air.

Chapur couldn't really hold that against them even if he saw it as frivolous, the celebratory atmosphere was even drawing a small smile from him. He wondered if he should do something, Maybe to show he was last but certainly not least in this line of magic when something caught his eye. He couldn't say why this particular child caught his attention over every other member of the crowd but he did, a scrawny little thing being jostled by the crowd reaching out thin fingers, a bottle brush of a tail just out of reach.

A cat, probably the boys pet, it had slipped through the crowd and past the guards and was rushing at the procession if it wasn't careful the thing would be trampled by a horse! Chapur was already acting when the boy cried out terrified for his pet a plume of purple smoke bursting forth it flowed fast whipping between legs and flowing around the cat scooping it up and carrying it to the boy. He caught the feline and hugged it close after checking it was ok, the cat for its part seemed stunned but no worse for wear.

Feeling satisfied by his 'good deed' he followed the procession to the palace. Much like the temple but bigger it to had channels of water, and large open windows full of plants, unlike the roof tops of the Palace in Moon Kingdom, this Palace had flat rooftops abundant with greenery that poked over the edges

Past the courtyard walls the Gate closed behind them shutting out the sounds of the crowd leaving them in the main forward courtyard of the Palace. There wasn't much time to look before they were escorted inside, through a grand hall to a smaller hall with a long table adorned with food and drink.

"Honored guests, please rest and avail yourself of this feast as you wait your turn with the Sultana, All Wizards will be seen before a choice is made so do not worry about your place in the line, Much like the procession we will have the sultana see you according to when you arrived." The elderly man explained

"If you have any needs your attendants will be able to provide you whatever they can." Chapur looked over to see the row of attendants Kad, of course, among them bowed his head respectfully to the group as did all the others, but when his head lifted he sought out Chapur and smiled brightly.

Once the first wizard was beckoned in to see the Sultana everyone seemed to relax settling to eat and chat or read or even work it seemed as a few had pulled out rolls of parchment and where scribbling away.

"Is there anything you require Wizard Chapur?" Kad asked approaching him, Chapur frowned thoughtfully as he settled On a large pillow with a plate of sliced fruit.

"Not at the moment but for the future Just refer to me as Chapur, The whole title is tiresome." He said simply, that and it seemed like a lot for the boy to have to say every time he was addressed.

"As you will Wi- Chapur." He said correcting himself quickly before settling next to Chapur bright eyed and fascinated by the group it seemed. He watched the boy as he ate surprised that he wasn't really moving or doing anything just… sitting, after a moment Chapur set his plate aside

"Do you read Kad?" he asked drawing the boys attention as he Pulled the satchel at his side close and flipped it open.

"Hmm? I do, education in reading and numbers is incredibly important in Ameer, all children must attend school for ten years to learn." He explained blinking owlishly as Chapur held a book out to him.

"Sir?" he questioned uncertain

"Sitting there with nothing to do will be boring, I fully intend to read. You may barrow this book I've finished to keep yourself entertained until I need you." Chapur explained, it was kind of nice to see the way the boys eye lit up, he all but snatched the book eager to read it as he thanked Chapur profusely.

"This book is from the Full Moon kingdom right? They know many sciences there." He said in quiet awe as his fingers brushed the cover before opening it and immediately immersing himself. Chapur had a lot of respect for those who were eager to expand their knowledge and he had a feeling Kad would be an excellent attendant during his stay, whether he was selected as the Royal wizard or not he was already very glad he had accepted Kahirs offer and come to this place.


	2. Chosing a Wizard

Beyond a veil of curtains in a palanquin inside the great Hall Ameer scowled as she watched yet another wizard show off what he thought he was capable of. Oh the magic was impressive in its showiness but it wasn't very practical. She needed… more. Not only that but he had been to impressed by the jewel. He'd also made comments about female wizards while she'd been studying them in the temple, she already knew he wasn't the one. But she let him show off. If only to keep cordial relations.

So far not a single wizard had been what she wanted. Though one caught her attention he was unfortunately the last to arrive so she wouldn't see him for a while yet. Not only had he spoken with her and not been aggressive when she'd pressed conversation despite not wanting to, but he had also noticed the gem, she was positive. He wouldn't voice it to a strange but she would have bet the treasury that the wizard in the plain robes had known the Gemstone a the temple was not the true Crystal of Marduk. She smiled faintly, And he'd helped the cat. Any other wizard could have done it easily, but he had, As it was she'd set a couple little tasks to see if any wizards acted, One had used his magic to help and elderly woman stand after tripping, and that was admirable, and another had been happy to discuss education for women and magical theory with her at the temple, He was another who got good marks, but neither had really stood out, or noticed the flaw in the gem.

That was one of the most important tests. If they hadn't been strong enough to notice then they weren't strong enough for her needs. Her people her Country needed a wizard who could help her provide for them better not some show off who would be more interested in his own 'research' then actively working.

She supposed that was a little unfair, after all some of the research done by her own court wizard had been ground breaking, But the poor man had reached an age where his magic while strong as ever demanded more from him, he had a family and a life outside the palace walls, and while he would always be close to her heart they both knew he could no longer bear the responsibilities of being court wizard.

Ameer sat back against the pile of pillows as the wizard she'd been watching was escorted out, his 'gift' plucked up and taken to another room to join a pile of them. Trying to win her favor. Did any of them even take her seriously? She supposed some thought her frivolous because of how she had arranged this but it had been imperative to test their skills, their thoughts on the people of the country, how would they act in public and private. Before seeing each wizard their selected attendant would come and tell her how the wizard had treated them. Another test, if a man, no matter his magical power, treated his subordinates poorly he was no good to her.

In fact the next wizard turned out to be just that, while he fawned and flattered and displayed his skills she knew well that his attendant was sitting in the antechamber with a swollen cheek and tear stained face. The wizards who had seen her where being taken to a separate hall from the others, so none would expect that their attendants would be seen first, no hiding their behavior.

She supposed a person could consider it under handed but the point was the judge them as much as she could in a short time. She could not allow anyone like her father come close to the throne again, Ardeth had done what he could but had been weak willed from their fathers heavy hand against him, he'd bowed to the pressure of his advisors, Ameer could not allow herself to be so weak, if that lead to people seeing her as Underhanded then so be it.

Once the court wizard Rasheem was no longer at her side Ameer knew she would face stronger pressure from the ministers. Ardeth had struggled under their demands and scrutiny. Her father, a shameless man had given into their demands in exchange for bribes and pleasures. As a Steward of the throne he had been a terrible ruler and had cost the country greatly making poor deals with tradesman and selling off lands that had more than just historical but also religious significance if he felt the price was right. Slowly she had worked with her brother to regain the lands they had lost but it was a struggle to overturn the damage her father had done.

Another wizard, another gift. Comments on the rumors of her beauty, flattery, a few simple spells. A very showy spell that was little more than a parlor trick. His bad luck that Rasheem had favored that trick when she'd been a child so she knew it well. She wouldn't call him out on it, she simply sent him to join the others wondering vaguely if anyone would prove their worth. She truly hoped that last one did, something about him stuck out, Was it the aloof tone? The effortless use of magic to save the cat in the crowd? Maybe it was his manner, his confidence. He didn't need silks to prove his skill in fact he had called her out for her finery but had the respect not push the subject.

He'd studied the crystal so closely even from his distance. Yes, she was certain that he was the one.

The late afternoon glowed golden red as the sun began easing its way down when Kad, the attendant assigned to the man she most wanted to see entered. In his hands he clutched a book, where had he gotten that? She questioned him and was pleased to discover that his wizard, Chapur, had made no demands, He'd given Kad the book to read so he was not just sitting doing nothing the whole day. He had gotten his own food and even made up a plate for Kad to enjoy when he noticed none of the attendants where eating.

So far so good, His treatment of Kad was fantastic, other had treated their attendants well but nothing like this, Ameer smiled She knew there was something different about this man. Thanking the boy for his honesty she sent him to join the other attendants and called for the Wizard Chapur of the Moon Kingdom.

He walked in with a quiet dignity setting a bag on the floor

"As a gift for her ascendance to the Sultanate, The moon kingdom offers these books as a gift to Her highness." He said calmly She smiled books huh? A servant collected them and took them to the side room with the other gifts, though all the gifts of books would be taken to her room by the evening for her to go through. Silks and jewels where all fine and good but she adored reading, it had given her access to the world while she'd lived in a cell.

"Thank you for your gift, As I understand you have been very good to your attendant." She said the first time she'd spoken directly to a wizard the servants exchanged glances.

"He did a good job and aided me as I needed." He said calmly

"And his book?" she questioned at that Chapur seemed surprised however he quickly recovered

"I do not believe in wasted time. As he wasn't allowed to leave my side I Gave him the book so he could use his time learning." He explained, good, good, she liked that.

"That is fair please begin your demonstration." She said keeping her voice cool and unaffected despite her inner glee. Chapur nodded and displayed a few simple tricks first building to a few that where deceptively complex.

"Before you continue I wish to ask you a serious question." She said halting his display again the servants looked to each other uncertain, 

"Before coming to the palace you where left to wait in the temple, Tell me what did you think of our kingdoms great treasure?" she asked calmly she didn't cross her fingers she was confident he would answer correctly he would be her wizard.

"Impressed as I am that your kingdom has the crystal of Marduk, the piece in the temple is not the true gem, In my opinion it is a reflection, a spell to display the gem while it remains in a far safer location." He said respectfully she smiled 

"Excellent, Anita, Araya, Please inform the wizards who have gathered that the choice has been made, their time is appreciated and they are welcome to stay within the city for two days to prepare to journey home." She said calmly, the servants bowed formally before leaving the room Chapur frowned

"So I have been chosen? Why?" he asked curiously

"Because when I saw you, you where the only one who knew the gem on display wasn't real." She said pushing back the curtains and stepping from the seat to stand before him He studied her a moment before recognition made him go wide eyed.

* * *

It was her! The girl with the bright blue eyes from the temple. He had wondered about her when he hadn't noticed her among the others gathered in the hall but hadn't really questioned it. Suddenly a lot more things made sense to him, He had wondered about all the fanfare and why the new Sultana hadn't come to greet them ahead of time, she had she'd been observing them, gauging them based on how they behaved without royalty around. It was a good tactic, A good way to get a feel of someone without the mask of formality.

He was almost annoyed at himself for not realizing it sooner but then rationalized he had no reason to recognize her when he had met her in the temple and he had been distracted figuring out the Gem. Her eyes where just as vibrant now as they had been in the temple, the blue so rich now accentuated by beautiful jewel blue robes accented by silver embroidery. The crown she wore was of elegant twisted silver, drops of sapphires twinkling amidst her dark hair which fell in thick waves down her back. She was beautiful, he would allow himself to think such a thing, it was simply a fact. That her eyes shimmered like the crystal of Marduk? Well that was less practical, and he was quick to banish the thought there was no need for such flowery descriptions for his well, employer he supposed.

"Tell me." She said drawing his attention "Why did you come to our kingdom? You are the wizard sent from the moon kingdom yes? They have long been close ties of the Ameer sultanate but I know that our steward has soured relations." She said turning to walk, He followed easily falling in step beside her as she passed the covered seat to a balcony beyond which turned out to be terrace following along the outer wall of the palace. Unlike the Banquet hall which had opened out onto the Cloister and inner garden the Palace was built around, Supposedly the site of the original Oasis.

"We've had our own struggles, The new sultan wishes to repair our nations friendship, weather I was selected or not I was to bear his good will." Chapur explained looking out he could just see beyond the high walls to the city beyond, he could faintly hear music and people celebrating it was so different from the calm quiet inside the castle walls. 

Ameer had stopped walking and leaning on the railing looked out smiling faintly

"They should enjoy themselves, My father was a terrible steward and cost them so much, Chapur is it? I arranged this display of selecting a wizard for two reasons; one. To judge the type of people who had come to be my court wizard, and two. So my people had something to celebrate after suffering for so long." She said sighing

"I tell this to you as my new wizard, My father was a terrible man, who hated the idea of giving the thorn to a woman. Though we are a matriarchy My aunts both passed before they could come of age to take the throne. With no female family member to inherit my father was placed as steward, he held one duty above all, to marry and have a child a girl who could inherit. He selected my mother a young Nobel woman to be his bride but saw her as an obstacle to retaining his position. 

Keeping her locked inside the palace walls he paid hr no heed when she tried to stop him as he made more and more terrible decisions but he couldn't play around forever and Had to do his duty as steward. Eventually Mother gave birth to my brother Ardeth. My father thought he could coast on that for a while but other noble houses began voicing concerns about his policies and the lack of a female heir. He pretended to be a good and doting husband to my mother because she was frail after giving birth, eventually though he couldn't push it any more and when she was pregnant with me the country celebrated, but it was short lived." Her hands curled into fists on the stone,

"When I was born and he learned I was a girl, He had me and my mother locked away in the dungeons, The public was told My mother had died and I had been still born, even my brother was told that. My father fell into a depression grieving the loss of his wife and child, Such a tragedy the kingdom cried, We cannot demand he sire another child after losing the woman he loved Ha! While he 'mourned' our loss my mother slowly wasted away. She was a frail woman, and had gotten weaker under his iron hand. Being locked away in the dungeon was too much and she withered away. Only a few people knew about me one of them being Rasheem, He secreted me books and taught me all he could. My father dying was the best possible thing to happen to this country. My brother has done his best but now I am Sultana, and I shall restore the dignity of my people sold off by a an mad with power." She said turning to face him, he could see it even if she'd lived her childhood in a cell she carried herself as the Queen she was

"Understand, I have chosen you because I honestly believe you can help me provide my people with the best lives possible. I believe with the help of your magic we can restore Ameer to what it once was." She said frankly she was determined to see the damage done fixed, he may not know the details but he knew that kind of passion, he'd once had it himself, though it had been more selfish aims. Seeing such passion in her he could respect it. He smiled.

"As you command Your highness." He said and bowed respectfully.


End file.
